


Show Me

by beekathony



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, I'll show you mine if you show me yours, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony
Summary: Simon asks Daphne to show him how she pleases herself, but he never dreamed she would ask for the same in return.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228





	Show Me

Daphne grew bold.

It wasn’t enough to lay beside him and have his hands upon her. For so many sleepless nights, she had pictured him kissing her, touching her… all while she touched herself. He occupied had occupied most, if not all, of her thoughts these last weeks. So when Simon asked her to show him how she gave herself pleasure… she knew she must be dreaming.

“Show you?” She questioned, unsure of exactly what he wanted to see.

His strong hands gathered hers and squeezed them gently before placing them over her body.

“I want to watch you,” he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers. “I want to see how you touch yourself when you’re alone.”

“Oh,” was all she could say. His stare was so intense, it made her stomach quiver. Daphne quickly licked her lips and moved one hand slowly up her stomach. In all honestly, she wasn’t sure if she was doing the right thing. She was so inexperienced, but she did know that it felt oh so good.

Instead of conjuring images of Simon, she had the real thing in the flesh. Her imagination had done a poor job of picturing him without his clothes on. Simon was strong and muscular. The power radiated off of him and made her knees weak.

Simon’s steady eyes slowly trailed along her body and settled on her breasts. Her hands cupped the soft mounds before flicking each nipple back and forth. The hard peaks ached under her touch, and a quiet moan left her lips.

“God,” Simon muttered under his breath from beside her. He watched in fascination as Daphne paid special attention to her breast — something he took note of for future reference.

Ever so lightly, Daphne pinched one nipple and cried out his name. She tried to look at his face, but her shyness overcame her and instead she shut her lids closed. His presence was overwhelming, and her cheeks blushed deep red. Daphne had rarely imagined what her wedding night would be like, but it was certainly not this. With her new husband naked and staring at her and she touched herself.

“What do you think of?” Simon asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Daphne had begun to move her hands slowly down her stomach, pausing at her navel. Her thighs were clamped tight together, and she felt a strange wetness between them. She had felt this same wetness a few other times… times when she had thought of the Duke, and pictured his lips on hers.

“Many things,” she lied, but hoped it would be enough. For she was not used to sharing such private thoughts with another, especially not a man.

But he was not just any man — he was her husband. Simon. Whom she loved very much. So much, that she opened her eyes and leaned up for a kiss. His tongue darted from between his supple lips and snuck into her mouth.

A gasp left her lips as her hand slip between her legs. Simon pulled back to look at what had made her sound so delicious. He watched as she stroked herself, and it took everything in him to control himself. His cock was now throbbing, and he settled his hand lightly on it, only stroking it slowly.

Daphne looked into his eyes as she slid one slim finger inside of her. Biting her lip, she rolled into his body and Simon let out a strangled noise. Her hips began to move in a delightful rhythm.

“I thought of you,” Daphne whispered against his chest.

The Duke cupped her soft and warm cheek in his hand and smiled so wide, he thought his cheeks would burst.

“Only you,” she said again, affirming him. “Of your hands on me, your lips…”

He silenced her with those very lips. Her hand continued to move, and Daphne grew wild beside him. Her body thrashed against his, and he watched as she came undone — her mouth opening wide as she threw her head back in such utter exuberance it nearly made him come.

Simon kissed her jaw, her cheeks, her neck. Daphne sighed as she rolled into her husband. Her wedding night had already been more than anything she had dreamt of.

“I’ve never seen such a beautiful sight,” Simon admitted as he kissed Daphne’s head.

All Daphne could managed was a contented sound, almost a groan as she stretched her arms around his body. It was then that she noticed his arousal against her belly. When he had removed his clothes earlier, she had looked upon his nakedness with curiosity, but his body had covered hers soon after that she barely had time to get her full look at his member.

It was now much bigger, and looked almost painful as it strained against his body.

Daphne reached out and gently touched the tip of his manhood. This only elicited a sharp intake of breath from Simon, who grabbed her hand and pulled it quickly away.

“My God, Daphne,” he gasped. “You would kill me on our wedding night!”

“I just thought I might relieve you,” she said innocently. “Only… it looks painful.”

Simon let out a small chuckle at the truth of her statement. “It is indeed very. It’s what happens when a man is filled with desire for a woman. Such desire that he cannot think of anything else but satiating himself.”

“But you clearly haven’t,” Daphne began to reach for his member again, but he stopped her.

“And I plan on doing just that once you have revived,” Simon kissed her nose lightly. “The things I plan on showing you have just begun, my dear.”

Daphne thought about this for a moment. Everything up to this moment had all felt so natural, as if her body instinctively knew what to do. When Simon had first lain upon her, she had opened her legs to welcome him in between. It was only now as she looked at his manhood that she connected the dots.

“That…” she couldn’t say the word, “Is to go… inside me?” She said shyly.

Simon laughed, but not at her. Foolish mama’s. They really did tell their young daughters nothing.

“Indeed,” he grinned and slid his hand over her bare hip. “And other places if you so desire.”

Daphne didn’t even want to know what he meant by that. Her eyes were fixed on his member, which had stayed firm this whole time. “But… will it fit inside me?”

“Your body will open for it,” Simon kissed her forehead. “To accommodate it. But I will need to go slow, as it will hurt the first time or two.”

Still feeling the effects from earlier, Daphne sighed and imagined what it would feel like to take such an impressively big member into her body. The pit of her stomach ached to know what it felt like. A flush crept all along her skin.

“Will you show me?” She asked.

“Give me a moment and I shall,” Simon smiled gently, his fingers tracing a pattern on her thigh.

“No,” she shook her head. “I meant…” she gulped. “Will you show me how you please yourself?”

Simon had been without speech many many times in his life. But never had he been incapable of forming words or coherent thoughts by a woman in bed. He was always in control — not the other way around.

“If that would please _you_ ,” Simon finally said after a long silence filled the room.

Daphne rolled away from him to get a better view of her husband stretched out on the bed.

“You saw me,” she said. “I think it only fair that you show me the same. I’m curious, is all.”

Simon thought it most erotic that she should want to see him pleasure himself. It didn’t take a lot of encouraging for him to agree to this proposition.

Still laying on his side, he moved his hand over his cock. He watched as Daphne’s eyes followed his movements. This was perhaps the most aroused he’d ever been in his life — he thought he might combust!

He moved the pad of his thumb to the tip of his cock. A bead of pre-cum had already collected there and he swiped it clean. His balls were throbbing now as well as he watched as Daphne moved her hand to gently cup one breast.

Simon stroked his cock, much like he had done on numerous occasions. It was Daphne that filled his mind as he had lain in bed alone, wishing she was there with her sweet lips to comfort him. Now she lay beside him, and he touched himself while watching her.

Soft moans left both of their lips as he pumped his hard member in his hand. He licked his free hand quickly before placing it on his balls and squeezing. Daphne watched all of this with wide eyes. He could tell she didn’t know where to look — his panting face or his weeping cock.

Daphne moved closer to him and placed one hand on his buttocks, squeezing firmly. This was all the encouragement he needed and soon he was spilling his seed all over Daphne’s smooth white stomach.

“Oh my,” she gasped as the warmth hit her body. She watched in amazement as Simon’s face twisted in near agony and his body went still as a statue.

Her hands roamed his chest, and she now ached to have him inside of her. She wanted to feel that power fill her.

“Give a poor man a moment,” Simon huffed, but smiled as he kissed her. His long sure fingers found her center, and she was still very wet. He stroked her lightly, and moved on top of her in one fluid motion. Usually, it would take him several minutes, if not longer to reach arousal again, but he felt his cock twitching as he watched Daphne writhe underneath him.

“You will tell me if it hurts too badly?”

“Please, Simon,” she begged. “I need you.”

With as much control as he could muster, Simon inched between her legs and lined his cock up with her opening. One of her legs twisted with his, and he could tell she wanted him closer.

“Oh Daff,” he kissed her with passion as he pushed forward and into her warmth. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. To be inside of one you cared for so deeply.

Their moans mingled in the other’s mouth, and Simon pulled back only slightly to push even deeper this time. He went slowly, watching for any sign that Daphne could not take it. She gave no such sign, which prompted him to continue.

With wild abandon, the Duke began to thrust his hips in a slow but steady rhythm. Daphne did open up for him, and her hands explored every inch of his back and buttocks.

“Simon,” she gasped as he hit something so deep inside her. “Oh my love!”

Hearing the pleasure fall from her lips, Simon rolled his body against hers with such fervor. He could not keep his eyes from her glorious face. He entangled their hands as he felt her climax and it wasn’t a moment later that he was pulling out of her and spilling his seed onto the bed sheets beside her.

He knew he loved her, but he also knew that he could not… would not give her a child. Daphne was lost in ecstasy and too inexperienced to understand yet why he had not spilled inside of her. Simon felt guilt, but not enough to stay rooted to her for that final moment.

Daphne reached for him and he pulled her against his body, grabbing the thin sheet up around them as well.

“I never could have imagined…” Daphne trailed off, her body relaxed against his and he knew she was close to sleep.

“Nor could I,” he kissed her temple softly. For weeks, his body had craved hers and now she belonged to him and him to her.

That night, the Duke fell asleep with a blissful smile across his lips. He had all he possessed for a happy life lying there in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love Bridgerton so much, and I immediately thought about what would Simon do if Daphne flipped his question and asked to see him touch himself!


End file.
